pvxfandomcom-20200214-history
Build talk:Mo/any PvE Smiter
__TOC__ Discussion Boon signet with one targeted enchantment (that will end very quickly)... --Frosty 16:08, 14 October 2008 (EDT) :You can cast it on yourself (you're guaranteed two enchantments), or just bring an Orders spammer. [[User:St. Michael|'ــмıкε']][[User_talk:St. Michael|'нaшк']] 16:11, 14 October 2008 (EDT) ::Heroes will use this poorly. --- [[User:Ressmonkey|'Ressmonkey']] [[User Talk:Ressmonkey|(talk)]] 16:36, 14 October 2008 (EDT) :::Not really, tbh. They'll maintain both Boons, use Castigation Signet on attacking foes (since the AI update in August), spam Boon Signet, and spam Reversal of Damage when someone starts to take damage. Heroes already don't calculate Divine Favor in their heals, so this won't be much different; it just has better energy management to make up for their generally inefficient Healing. [[User:St. Michael|'ــмıкε']][[User_talk:St. Michael|'нaшк']] 16:48, 14 October 2008 (EDT) ::::Yes, you could cast it on yourself but this would definitely need way more enchantments to be effective. Heroes and probably humans too would have too much trouble getting any good use out of Boon Signet on a typical two monk team, and the cast/recharge is probably not worth the elite slot. ~ [[User:Jujin|'Jujipoo']] [[User talk:Jujin|''talk]] 23:27, 14 October 2008 (EDT) :::::Honestly it's dumb to cast boon signet on anyone BUT yourself unless you have a bonder (which this would go pretty good with probably). It's not like it's useful for a heal at 37 health. I like the idea.ComfortOsprey 00:24, 15 October 2008 (EDT) ::::::Tbh, most teams run with Order of Pain+Dark Fury+SoH+other melee buffs, and if not, they're caster heavy teams, so they'll bring Aegis+their own enchantments, so finding an ally with 3 enchantments shouldn't be a problem. Boon Signet also gives you something to do while you're waiting for Reversal of Damage to recharge. :3 [[User:St. Michael|'ــмıкε']][[User_talk:St. Michael|'нaшк']] 07:15, 15 October 2008 (EDT) Uhmm guys... i think your forgetting Divine Boon... When you maintain it on yourself you heal for 110HP with Boon Signet. Ill try the build for sure and see if its any good.--Dealey 07:32, 15 October 2008 (EDT) :Div Boon only works on spells, as per description. Also, Div Favor desn't work on sigs. --'› Srs Beans ' 08:19, 15 October 2008 (EDT) Aaaaah i see... sorry for the comment then.--Dealey 10:05, 15 October 2008 (EDT) This is a pretty interesting build idea, but I can't help but feel like Boon Signet is a bit of a waste. I mean, it serves as OK e-management but at the cost of an elite. Maybe you could rework the Inspiration Magic to 8 and use Lyssa's Aura? (At 8 it'll yield +3eng regen) It's just a thought, the constant reversal would satisfy the condition to keep it up, and would counter your energy problems quite nicely I think. Didn't realize it had to be cast on foes, nvm then. --DeathyD 11:01, 15 October 2008 (EDT) Yeah boon signet sucks like an elite for me but its vital because of the energy management imo. Tried running a snowman dungeon run with this h/h but i cant compair it in terms to healing with Healer's Boon. Also the damage is not very big at all... Maybe Zealot's Fire and Judge's Intervention and nice variants for some slot...--Dealey 11:32, 15 October 2008 (EDT) :Maybe Scribe's Insight would work if you tossed Signet of Devotion in somewhere? Not sure if it would help with energy any better then Boon does, though. Sorta like swapping one iffy elite for another. '-''' *[[User:DeathyD|'DeathyD']] Divine Boon is simply not energy efficient unless you are spamming like fuck, in which case you are not going to have time to use Boon Signet and you are going to run out of energy anyway. IMO, divine boon isn't worth it. 100+ heals are good enough for a smiter. If you want to heal, just use HB. Take utility, like such IMO: Honor Smite --Thc 13:01, 15 October 2008 (EDT) :Unyielding Aura tbh --Frosty 13:07, 15 October 2008 (EDT) ::UA doesn't affect DF; which build are you suggesting? --Thc 14:24, 15 October 2008 (EDT) ::: Defenders Zeal +DB tbh 76.188.100.220 14:25, 15 October 2008 (EDT) ::::I've found Defender's Zeal to be too conditional, and Lyssa's Aura, not worth the attribute split. Boon Signet (with Mantra of Inscriptions) yields an additional 1.5 energy per second, which is worth 4.5 pips of energy. When you add Castigation Signet, that's a total of ~2.2 energy per second, or ~6.7 additional pips of energy regeneration. Defender's Zeal is also counter-productive with teams that use blocking, blinding, hexing, and wouldn't work well in a team that goes through monsters quickly. ::::@THC, that build would actually work pretty well, but I avoid using Elites on condition/hex removal because I generally take a Necromancer with Foul Feast, and Hexes aren't overly common in PvE. ::::And what sets this apart from an HB Monk is the damage and damage reduction. Reversal of Damage's healing and varying reduction amount can mean a 226 point heal, which is the equivalent of Patient Spirit+HB+Divine Favor. If you count the damage that RoD deals, it can have a maximum efficiency of 287 health points. Basically, it's like adding up both the damage and healing of a lifesteal. [[User:St. Michael|'ــмıкε']][[User_talk:St. Michael|'нaшк']] 16:03, 15 October 2008 (EDT) :::::Yes, that build would not work well in areas without lots of hexes, but I've found that smite does work well in hex heavy areas. I actually wouldn't bother with a smiter in non-hex heavy areas because there are far better builds in that case, like necro-rits. :::::The point I was making earlier is that divine boon is very energy inefficient. Realistically, it makes everything cost like 8-10 energy for an extra ~60 heal which is just not worth it. It would be better to use that energy to do awesome stuff like SoH to buff your front line. --Thc 18:29, 15 October 2008 (EDT) I tried it out and it seems to not be able to deal with pressure very well. Because you constantly have to be casting your signets, it takes away from the time you should be healing.ComfortOsprey 09:33, 16 October 2008 (EDT) :Prolly because it's a smiter - not a healer? If you want to heal, use healing prayers; if you want to prot, use protection prayers. This build seems to be an OK combination of healing, protection and damage. So yes, it is not as good at anti pressure as a standard hb monk or WoH hybrid would be. Edit: ups my bad, that was me Shai Meliamne 11:16, 16 October 2008 (EDT) ::In conclusion, just use an N/rt. --Thc 16:12, 16 October 2008 (EDT) :::okay, I'll switch it to your bar; every melee team needs someone with SoH, anyway. XD [[User:St. Michael|'ــмıкε']][[User_talk:St. Michael|'нaшк']] 16:44, 16 October 2008 (EDT) ::::Bar looks OK, but I have the feeling I've seen it before in the PvP section (though it's prolly removed cuz Smiters Boon is nerfed to smithereens in PvP...). I'd suggest to remove mantra of inscriptions. Basically it costs ya 10 energy each battle and you're not likely to justify that with the small increase in energy gain from one signet. And SoR doesn't need the mantra anyway. For PvE I always like to have some party healing, so perhaps change mantra into divine healing? Shai Meliamne 17:01, 16 October 2008 (EDT) :::::Heh, I made it optional. =P [[User:St. Michael|'ــмıкε']][[User_talk:St. Michael|'нaшк']] 17:17, 16 October 2008 (EDT) I'd rather use a necro, gdw+ebsoh+orders makes stuff blow up faster. Smiters are bad for pve compared to what you could use. This would be better as N/Mo tbh anyways-- 10:59, 17 October 2008 (EDT) :Necro's with Divine Favor, hax --Frosty 11:15, 17 October 2008 (EDT) Yeah that builds variant is better but for me GDW a really better choice if you compare it to strength of honor because:1.Its not maintainable;2.Cant be removed with enchants strips (which a lot of foes in PvE have);3.10 energy shouldnt be a problem and the recharge is fast, too;4.A lot more damage +KDs!--Dealey 04:07, 18 October 2008 (EDT) Heroes can not use SoH properly, in most cases its waste of mana. I wouldn't recommend it unless 1) you are a human player, 2) buff it for yourself. Shurik1000 11:01, 18 May 2009 (UTC) 132 smithing prayers?? Changed the smithing prayers from, 132? :S to 12..... 86.91.46.237 05:30, 18 October 2008 (EDT) : This dude 86.145.34.17 keeps changing the attributes of builds.... look at his history..... 86.91.46.237 05:33, 18 October 2008 (EDT) Needs Judge's Insight and Balthazar's Aura. Much more powerful in PvE. Current bar is too PvP-ish and isn't useful in many areas. — [[User:Rapta|'Rapta']] 19px (talk| ) 20:53, 3 December 2008 (EST) Rapta and Brandnew: Your votes Brandnew: Signet of Removal is now just one optional slot possibility. Please reconsider that part of your vote. Rapta: There is one non-elite Optional slot, feel free to slot in Judge's Insight or Balthazar's Aura (which really is a bad skill, btw - 25 energy isn't worth it). Please reconsider/remove your vote. —The preceeding '''signed' comment was added by'' Ekko (talk| ). 12:20, 15 January 2009 (EST) :Balthazar's Aura is awesome damage, yea 25 energy is high, but if you use it on a warrior with 100 blades + IAS, that's just HUGE AoE ownage, pretty much nothing in pve is still standing after that combo. you don't have to cast it that often, so 25 energy here and there are no problem.-- 20:05, 8 May 2009 (UTC) ::and then they scatter--Relyk 01:04, 9 May 2009 (UTC) :::If they survive!!! 11:04, 9 May 2009 (UTC) Added RoJ to variants Even though I think it should be mainbar. 24.6.120.64 01:10, 1 February 2009 (EST) :Cause you should only run roj and nothing else--Relyk 05:30, 1 February 2009 (EST) ::On a smiter, yep^^--User:Thc 14:49, 1 February 2009 (EST) :::If anything go smite heal this is crap 20:18, 8 May 2009 (UTC) ::::Much Better.....what about Divine Boon for options? 11:51, 30 May 2009 (UTC) Vote Using anything else then roj is dumb. soh is should only be optional. castigation isnt needed to maintain energy, but should be among energy mangement skills to go in one of the slots. Other elites skills are variants even though you shouldnt be using them on this guy, use them on a necro or something--Relyk 02:41, 12 May 2009 (UTC) prof=Mo/any SmitingPrayers=12+1+1 DivineFavor=12+1 prot=3of Judgmentof DamageHexConditionOptionalOptionalBoonRebirth/build Yes # No # Strength of Honor is effective while in a shield set! FrostytheAdmin 12:17, 30 May 2009 (UTC) Energy/amount of SoH So how many SoH's can be maintained with this current bar, while still maintaining enough energy to actually use your other skills? In a physical heavy team (where else would you run SoH?) you would have to keep SoH on 3-5, my question is will the energy actually work or is blessed signet needed? prof=Mo/Rt name="Smite/Splinter"RemovalSignetWeaponRageof DamageConditionFireof Honor/build Imo Splinter is needed mainbar, and more energy management in blessed signet if your going to maintain on more than 3 people.I heal if you shut it 17:32, 15 June 2009 (UTC) :you bring soh to pump up ur melee guy. its pretty useless on heros and henchman when your smiter is bringing roj. otherwise, cast sig, pdrain, and wnwn are needed for hero to spam stuff with 2 or more--Relyk 22:04, 30 July 2009 (UTC) Divine Boon update The recent update makes this skill no longer a viable complement to this build Smiters boon Since it is bugged it is kinda useless, I suggest removing it from mainbar :o --tÜrae£xy 22:00, March 10, 2010 (UTC) :I thought they fixed it, but apparently they didn't. Go ahead and remove it until it's fixed and put something about it in the notes (if you want). [[User:Karate Jesus|'Karate']] [[User_talk:Karate Jesus|'Jesus']] 22:08, 10 March 2010 ::Done --tÜrae£xy 20:12, March 13, 2010 (UTC) :::And re-added it since it's fixed, finally! Dzjudz 02:35, March 26, 2010 (UTC)